Whether It's Right Or Wrong
by EnVyS pEt NeKo2
Summary: SLASH! Oneshot. Jim is now an adult and is missing Silver more than ever, soon he gets a tip that the old cyborg is hiding out somewhere close to him. JimSilver
1. Chapter 1

Hi thar let me just first make this totally clear...THIS IS SLASH WHICH MEANS MALE X MALE! So if you dont like homosexuality then dont even bother reading or commenting. Anyway this is set sometime after Jim has graduated the Interstellar Academy so he's older now (at least 21 or 22) so this isn't pedo (hah take that! xD) Anyway the song that is in here is If You're Not The One Its a beautiful song (and if you're a hopeless romantic like me go check it out x3)

Disclaimer: I WISH I OWNED TREASURE PLANET!! Dx I dont own the song either, only this little ball of string (its my only friend xD)

**_Whether It's Wrong Or Right_**

A few years ago, Jim Hawkins had graduated from the Interstellar Academy to finally become a respected member of society. Becoming a captain of his own ship and making daily trips was what Jim had dreamed about since he was a young boy. Now that those dreams had come true he felt complete...well almost. Frequently Jim would stare up at the stars and wonder about the old cyborg. He missed him...Silver had been the only one to really give a damn about him, to teach him how to be a real man, and to teach him what it meant to love.

---

_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?_

_If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?_

_If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?_

_If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?_

All those difficult chores Silver assigned Jim, the fire in his human eye whenever they would argue, and the way Silver gained a soft spot for Jim. Spending nights talking late into the early morning and sometimes not even talking at all, but enjoying each other's comforting presence. Washing dishes together, making meals, flying in the longboat together...Jim felt his feelings for the cyborg turn from distrust, to mentor/father figure, to friendship, and somewhere along the line...love as well. He wanted Silver to be proud of him, to always look upon him with that familiar smile of affection and pride.

---

_If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?_

_If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?_

_If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?_

Jim let out a sigh as he rolled onto his side. Coming home was always a comfort to him even though he always seemed to go through a bit of nostalgia whenever he did. Mostly his thoughts would turn to Silver, but for some reason tonight those thoughts made him feel so raw and hurt that he couldn't help the tears that trailed down his cheeks. The old cyborg's name echoed in his head, his voice ringing in Jim's ears. Jim couldn't help but feel the pang of longing in his chest...longing for the love he had to let go of at such a young and tender age. Being so far away from Silver and not knowing if their paths would ever cross hurt Jim, almost physically. He wished it would all stop...

---

_'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away_

_And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today_

_'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right_

_And though I can't be with you tonight_

_You know my heart is by your side_

A few days had passed and by next week he would be gone on another one of his missions. Jim had been sitting in a local bar, just feeling absolutely crappy when he heard something that intrigued him. "Did you hear? There's rumors about some cyborg hiding around here, no one knows why though." Some guy said. Jim's heart began pounding loudly in his chest, his cheeks heating up as he got up and left the bar. He had been missing Silver so much, he didn't know if he was hearing things but it wouldn't hurt to see if this rumor was true, right? Jim got into bed that night as he stared up at his ceiling, praying for some sort of strength. He LOVED Silver...the question of right or wrong didn't matter to him anymore he just wanted to be beside him. And as Jim fell asleep he knew that no matter where Silver was his heart was always with him, with this last conscious thought a single tear slipped down Jim's cheek.

"I love you...you old scallywag."

End

Crappy ending Y/N? Dx;; Oh well this was my first attempt at writing a Jim/Silver, much less a Treasure Planet, fic XD i think i did fairly okay for my first try x3 aniwai if u liked pleaz comment and favorite if you like, if you hated it then dont tell me (becuz if u hate slash then why on earth would u be reading sumthing like this in the first place?!) since i dont give a shit about how wrong it is. Called "fanfiction" for a reason, get over it. Bye


	2. Chapter 2

Okie so i meant for the first fic 'Whether its right or wrong' to be a one-shot sweatdrop but seeing as i really did leave it at a terrible spot i guess i should finish it XD once again if u didnt see the previous warning this is **SLASH (MALE X MALE)** if ur homophobic turn bak now (that's right just walk away).

Disclaimer: I no own TP or the song 'Everything' frm Lifehouse

**Whatever Will Be Will Be** (diff title same fic)

Jim had been so excited to hear that Silver might be hiding out nearby. Even if there was no solid proof the young man now felt so fired up, he got up early every morning to check out various places where his cyborg friend might be hiding. But no matter where he looked and no matter how many people he asked the search seemed fruitless. Jim sighed heavily as he sat down upon an upturned bucket.

_Find me here_

_And speak to me_

_I want to feel you_

_I need to hear you_

He ran his fingers through his brown hair, wishing desperately that Silver would just appear. He missed him even more than ever; missed the gruff and stern (but at times surprisingly gentle) tone, the ever familiar sound of gears whirring, the scent of tobacco and whatever he had been cooking that day...in general Jim missed everything about his secret affection. The only person who had been his light, and wherever Silver was Jim was at peace.

_You are the light_

_That's leading me_

_To the place_

_Where I find peace again_

Jim finally stood up, his hands digging themselves into his pockets as he trudged back home with his head bent in defeat. He so badly just wanted to fall, to just fall to the ground and have Silver come to his aid in the nick of time. Jim needed that strength...he NEEDED the hope of having someone he loved dearly come back to him. When Silver first had to leave Jim was pretty okay, he did feel sad and living in the dorms at school was almost unbearable. Hell, living without Silver in his life was like being sentenced to a life long prison sentence.

_You are the life_

_To my soul_

_You are my purpose_

_You're everything_

Jim got by school through sheer will power and brains. He actually worked very hard, just to get Silver out of his mind...but it never worked for long. The young man kicked at the ground, a little pebble rolling away into the distance as Jim listened to it roll in the dirt. It came to a sudden stop and a familiar sound filled the still and silent air. Machinery...whirring with life and promise. Jim gasped as he looked up finding a very familiar figure standing a few feet away from him. "Jimbo, lad, look at ye. All grown up and lookin down right miserable." Silver said in that oh so wonderful voice of his.

_And how can I_

_Stand here with you_

_And not be moved by you_

_Would you tell me?_

Jim could scarcely believe it as he blinked hard all the while wondering, 'I'm not dreaming am I? He's really here?' Silver walked closer to him, looking the same as always. Jim was glad he hadn't changed, he loved Silver the way he always remembered him. "I'm sorry I 'aven't got ta see ye in such a long while Jimbo. I missed ye." Silver said as he placed his two hands, metal and organic, on Jim's shoulders. Upon feeling that familiar and comforting weight upon his shoulders Jim realized this was not just some wonderful dream, but really happening. Jim felt so moved by everything that tears welled up in his eyes as he threw his arms around Silver's waist, hugging him close.

_How could it be?_

_Any better than this yeah_

_You calm the storms_

_And you give me rest_

Unlike the first time they had hugged, Silver didn't hesitate but instead immediately hugged Jim as tightly as possible. Both men clinging on to each other for dear life, so afraid that if they let go one of them would disappear. Jim felt the storm cloud that had been settling in his heart and head for so long moving away, making things brighter and warmer than they had been in years. Finally they broke the embrace and Silver said, "Let me get a good look at ye." He held Jim at arms length as his eyes took in Jim's now lean and fit form. He scanned Jim slowly, seeming to drink him in leisurely like a fine wine. Jim's cheeks heated up, as he felt suddenly very shy although all he wanted to do was to kiss the older man and hug him some more.

_You hold me in your hands_

_You won't let me fall_

_You still my heart_

_And you take my breath away_

"Yep, I knew ye'd turn out to be a beaut. Got yer looks from yer mum, all boys do." Silver said as he smiled fondly at Jim. The younger man blushed heavily upon hearing Silver compliment him like that. "Silver...I-- Oh God I missed you so much, I thought I would never see you again! I-I..." Jim exclaimed as tears began to prick at the corner of his eyes again, this time making their way down his tan cheeks. Silver hugged him again, his huge body engulfing him in a pleasant way as he felt the cyborg's metal hand rest on his hip while his organic one came up to tilt his chin. "It's all right Jimbo. I'm 'ere now." Silver whispered softly as he gently brushed the tears away with his huge fingers. Jim's heart seemed to stop a couple times, as he tried to remember how to breathe properly.

_Would you take me in?_

_Take me deeper now_

Jim licked his lips, tasting the salt from his tears on them as he gathered up all his courage in a single moment. He lunged forward, closing the very small gap between the two men as he placed his lips upon Silver's. Silver froze for a moment, making Jim feel uneasy and he almost broke the kiss but then the cyborg began to kiss him back...softly at first then it grew in intensity. Jim's eyes fell shut as he clung to his long time love, feeling warmth bubbling inside every part of his being. The kiss was wonderful and although there were some awkward things about it (since they are different species and all) it didn't bother them at all. They finally broke the kiss and Jim gazed directly into Silver's eyes. "I've been wanting to do that for a long time now..." Jim said softly. Silver chuckled, sending shivers of pleasure down Jim's spine as he replied, "That makes two of us, Jimbo."

_(Not part of the song 'Everything' but i felt this would be a good part to end at)_

_As we lie awake in my bed_

_And you're my survival; you're my living proof_

_My love is alive, and not dead_

And that night the two slept together (Not in that sense XD at least not in this fanfic ;D) and Jim let out a blissful sigh as he shifted over to gaze at his sleeping lover. He couldn't believe that something like this had happened...that everything had turned out so well. Jim reached out as he gently touched Silver's face, caressing the leathery but warm skin there. Silver grunted softly as his eyes fluttered open, looking over to Jim who smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Jim said softly. Silver just smiled as he pulled Jim closer to him, dropping a kiss onto the younger man's lips. "Its alright Jimbo. I love ye lad." Silver said softly as Jim laid his head on Silver's chest. Jim smiled as he replied, "I love you too..." It seemed that fate deemed they should be together, but then again Jim was never one to believe in fate. Whatever will be will be...

END!

(OR IS IT?!)

Nah just kidding it is the end xD i has no new ideas for ficcys right now Dx Man i need to buy this DVD ;.; anyway lots more slashy goodness so i hope you liked!


End file.
